


Rope

by Whoknows_Zebraz



Series: Late Night Writes [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom!Akashi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows_Zebraz/pseuds/Whoknows_Zebraz
Summary: “Tetsuya, may I bind your hands?”Once again, Tetsuya simply just blinked at him.“Sure.”





	Rope

At first, it was just something he found online. He saw the tight rope on the model’s bodies and became curious.

He especially liked the way black looked on pale skin.

He thought of Tetsuya.

 

 

He hadn’t thought about actually getting it, but when the black binds were in his hands his heart rate escalated and his palms became sweaty.

Seijuurou had to calm himself before treating the rope, so it wouldn’t hurt if – when – he used it on another person.

Pale skin flashed through his mind as he treated his rope.

He ignored it.

 

 

When Tetsuya came over for a study session he brought it up.

“Tetsuya, I might want to indulge in _Kinbaku_.”

His lover blinked.

“As in… bondage?”

“Yes, you can say that, does it bother you?” Tetsuya shook his head.

“Akashi-kun, it’s not my place to judge you on your hobbies or the things you enjoy and besides, I’m in love with you.”

“Would you like to see my rope?”

It was not the time to ask, but he was proud of his rope… and he wanted to see how it would look in Tetsuya’s hands.

“Okay.”

Seijuurou smiled.

 

 

If Seijuurou’s thing was rope, Tetsuya’s thing was clothes – more specifically, female clothes.

Seijuurou loved it when Tetsuya decided to show off his most recent purchases, especially since Tetsuya’s body looked _really_ good in dresses and skirts. Since their basketball careers were over, keeping in shape was difficult, especially with college stress, Tetsuya had ended up losing a lot of weight. To resolve this issue, Tetsuya – bless him – began to do yoga, which, in Seijuurou’s honest and humble opinion, did wonders to his body (he caught himself staring multiple times).

So yes, Tetsuya was alluring.

And Seijuurou wanted to see him tied up with black rope.

 

 

It wasn’t the first time either of them requested something… unusual? He felt nervous about demanding such a thing – yes, he got worried just as other people did – but Seijuurou had had a troublesome week, and was in need of a healthy distraction.

“Tetsuya, may I bind your hands?”

Once again, Tetsuya simply just blinked at him.

“Sure.”

Seijuurou’s blood rushed south, his breath getting caught in his throat, this was the moment he was waiting for. He got his rope from a hidden box at the back of his closet – god forbid if his father found it – and walked to sit cross-legged behind Tetsuya.

“I’ll guide you, just relax and listen to me.” He tried keeping his voice as neutral as possible, however, he suspected Tetsuya could still hear the eagerness seep into his voice.

The room was quiet as Seijuurou gently but firmly grabbed one of his lover’s arms and directed it behind his back.

“Hold it there.” He felt Tetsuya shuddered from the order.

And Seijuurou couldn’t hide the fact that he was irrefutably aroused.

He then did the same to the other arm and begun to bind them. When he was finished, Tetsuya could still bend his elbows – shame – but his hands were useless.

“Is it too tight?” Tetsuya turned his head to look at the taller man with a wonderful blush painted on his cheeks.

“You could have done it tighter.”

_Christ_ , Seijuurou should have worn looser pants, his neglected problem was throbbing and uncomfortable. He wanted to respond but found himself swallowing his words.

“Does it look nice?”

He tore his eyes away from lust-filled blue and turned to the black on pale skin.

“It’s beautiful you know?” _You’re beautiful,_ he caressed the skin around the rope. “The black really accentuates your features, normally, red rope would be more erotic. I like this colour though… however, if I was as narcissistic as Daiki, I would have gotten red and dyed you in my colour.”

Seijuurou breath got slightly quicker as his red eyes examined Tetsuya’s bound hands, maybe he should get red. He would tie up his whole body in black except his throat where Seijuurou would put the red, to show the smaller male who he belonged to.

“You can… you can do more.” Tetsuya voice came out as a whisper, however, the red head heard it loud and clear.

An invitation to continue.

He dropped his forehead on a slender neck.

“Not now, soon, just not now.”

When Seijuurou took the rope off he almost came at the sight of faint marks.

_Not now_.

Seijuurou put his rope away before praising his lover and rubbing his wrists, Tetsuya eyes fell to his lap.

“Do you want me to help you with that?”

“No,” He paused to kiss Tetsuya’s cheek. “I want to go watch that movie you were telling me about, with you on my lap.”

Tetsuya smiled – it melted his heart.

“Will you make popcorn?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I decided to put online, wasn't planning on it, but oh well. I might write another chapter for this, idk, I kinda wrote this while I was sleep deprived.  
> Oh, and don't be shy to say something  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> Zebraz


End file.
